


Keep going (you’re almost there)

by maybemalapert (laconicisms)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Tie and tease, Vibrators, sudden!vagina, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Greg ha[s] female genitalia but everything else the same, then [he is] tied up with his legs spread wide so someone can use a Hitachi on him until he's sobbing and wrung out entirely, then they fuck him up the ass while still torturing his clit with the toy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep going (you’re almost there)

Greg's wondering how Sherlock would deduce _this_. What kind of fucking explanation he'd come up with because Greg doesn't think there's any that makes sense in this fucking world except maybe magic. Or fucking government experimentation. Which is the likelier one considering the man standing above him.

"Please." And no, he's not above begging. He's never above begging because he doesn't have an ego the size of Russia. 

Mycroft's lips twitch slightly. "More then, Greg? I must say you are incredibly wet already, but if you're sure." 

And he cranks up the speed of the fucking Hitachi and Greg fucking _sobs_. His legs give an involuntary shudder as he's trying to close them against the heightened sensation, but the spreader bar on his ankles won't let him escape from the vibrations.

"No, fuck. Please, no!"

Mycroft tilts his head, eyes mostly on Greg's...Greg's genitalia, waiting. And at first Greg can't figure out what he's waiting for, but then he feels the heat building and he knows he's going to come and naturally _that's_ when Mycroft jerks back the vibrator.

Greg doesn't know if he's relieved or fucking mad. No, he's definitely fucking mad. "You--"

"Quite honestly I hadn't expected that this treatment would give you such a lovely cunt." Mycroft reaches forward with his left hand to brush his fingers through the curls of where Greg's dick used to be. And now he's panicking again because Mycroft has yet to tell him if there's a way to reverse it and, fuck. Fuck.

He puts the vibrator back right on Greg's, fuck, clit and Greg jumps again as much as the bar and the fucking leather cuffs binding his wrists to the headboard will allow him.

"You are taking this incredibly well, I must say," Mycroft murmurs just as Greg feels a finger at the entrance to his hole pushing in smoothly.

No lube. No. No lube but the wetness from Greg's leaking...cunt. For a moment, Greg freezes, muscles stiffening but then he tries to relax because this will just be painful if he doesn't. "Very good. Good girl."

"Fuck you," Greg whispers, past the tightness of his throat and the feeling of another oncoming orgasm, and he doesn't know if he wants this one to happen or if he doesn't.

He doesn't get a choice. The orgasm crashes over him, ripping a whine from his throat.

"Beautiful," Mycroft says. "Let's try for a few more, shall we?"

Greg musters what energy he has left and glares up at Mycroft. "Fuck. You."

"I will not reply with the clichéd line here. I believe you can fill it in yourself." His finger starts moving in and out of Greg's hole quicker, but Greg barely notices beyond the small amount of discomfort because the vibrator is being pressed up against his clit just a tad harder and it actually starts to hurt now.

His body doesn't care, though. Wetness runs down his thighs and another wave is building, building, and Greg crunches up his face and Mycroft murmurs praise and fucking encouragement and inserts another finger as Greg's second orgasm rolls over him.

\--

At number five, Mycroft tells him there's only one more to go and Greg is so fucking grateful, he doesn't stop saying thank you, thank you, _thank you_ until he's almost reached orgasm number seven.

\--

At number eight, Greg is a fucking mess of trembling muscles and tears and sweat and he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest if he has to come one more time. Mycroft's finally -- fuck, finally? -- deems him ready to receive Mycroft's cock and Greg's fucking begging him to “fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me, please!”_ because it might just spell an end to this.

"Of course, Greg," Mycroft says and brushes his hand lightly over Greg's cheek. 

He slowly enters, grip on the Hitachi shifting as he adjusts for the new position. The vibrator slips from its position on Greg's clit, and before Greg has time to think he's letting out a sob of relief, which of course alerts Mycroft to the fact that the thing has slipped off.

"I know that it hurts, but you are being so good. I am convinced you can bear just one more."

Greg shakes his head, clenching his arse unthinkingly around Mycroft's cock. 

"Ah. Two then." And the Hitachi is back on his clit. "You may of course try to make me reach orgasm faster by clenching and unclenching as you see fit," Mycroft says mildly as he starts moving in and out. And Greg's trying, fuck he's trying so hard, but he can't concentrate and he's exhausted and even just clenching his arse feels like too much work.

He thinks he actually blacks out for a moment at number nine.

Mycroft rides him to completion through number ten, though his hand slips and the vibrator rolls off again and Greg can't tell if he even cares anymore.

"Well done."


End file.
